


No hice nada malo, Heichou.

by Catalini11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalini11/pseuds/Catalini11
Summary: Este fue uno de los primeros fics que hice, poe ende es terriblemente pesimo, aunque le tengo cierto cariño, por eso lo subiré.-Eren está muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos y de repente y casi sin darse cuenta está en la cama de su eterno crush, vaya día.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	No hice nada malo, Heichou.

Hola! Soy Eren Jaguer y muchos dicen que soy hiperactivo y muy impulsivo, pero aparte de eso soy bastante estable.   
Aunque sé que me falta: el corazón, porque desde hace ya tiempo heichou me lo robó. Esto será lo más cursi que diré pero creo que estoy enamorado.

Solo espero que nadie nunca se entere, si eso pasa moriría, literal mikasa me mataría! Por ahora el único que lo sabe es armin y confío lo suficiente en él como para asegurar que no le dirá nada a nadie.

Rivaille me gusta. Buah! lo acabo de confirmar! Por suerte nadie aquí lee mentes... Qué pasaría si pudiera leer mentes? Oh-no... El capitán Levi acaba de entrar. Se está acercando. ¿Que hago? Estoy limpiando tururuturu estoy limpiando tururuturu.

-Eren. A mi oficina-

Que tono tan seco! QUE HICE AHORA?!? No he hecho nada malo, creo. Ahhhhh soy hombre muerto! Y qué tal si alguien se enteró y le dijo? No no no no y mil no's porfa! Maria, Rose, Sina que hice para merecer esto? 

En la oficina de Levi

Nunca creí que golpear una puerta fuera tan complicado...

-Adelante-

Con esa simple palabra heichou ya me tenia adentro de la oficina. Tan disciplinado estoy ya que creo que parezco su perro aunque... no me importaría ser el cachorro del capitán. No! Debo dejar de pensar cosas así o acabaré delatandome.

-Oi, mocoso, estas bien?-

-Eh? Si, por?- 

Oh-no oh-no espero que no sea...

-Estas muy rojo, seguro estas bien?-

Mierda.

-S-si estoy bien heichou. Pero para que me llamó?-

No he hecho nada malo o si? A ver... esta semana casi no he peleado con jean y mikasa no interrumpe mis entrenamientos, al menos ya no tan seguido... entonces qué será?

-Ohhh nada importante pero ahora te daré una orden y espero la cumplas justo como te digo. Entiendes?-

Q-q-qué?!? Oh-no oh-no oh-no. Ya me jodí!

-S-sí capitán-

Que será?...

-Ve a mi habitación y espérame sin ni una prenda-

-Qué?!? P-pero...-

No puedo cuestionar una orden...pero esto es muy...

-Pero nada-

-S-sí heichou-

En que estaré metido ahora? 

En la habitación de rivaille

Huele delicioso, digno de la habitación de un maniático de la limpieza. Él dijo que sin ni una prenda? P-pero para qué será? Si fuera para un examen no me pediría que fuera a su habitación.

Tal vez d-debería comenzar a quitarme todo. Estas correas son un suplicio!

Luego de que eren se quite todo ;)

E-esto es muy vergonzoso! Estar desnudo en la habitación de la persona que amo! Imaginen como estoy!... Esperen, escuché pasos. Sera...? No, por favor! Que no sea-!

-Listo mocoso? Oh! Por lo que veo eres muy obediente eren-

Estoy 100% seguro de que estoy más rojo que un maldito tomate.

-Porque te tapas? Ambos tenemos lo mismo-

Juro por la muralla Sina que nunca había visto al capitán sonriendo y sinceramente me aterra y me... excita en sobremanera.

-Levanta la cabeza-

No puedo, pero tampoco puedo desobedecer. Levanté la cabeza y ohh sorpresa! Rivaille se está desnudando frente a mi... Agárrenme que me desmayo.

-te gusta lo que ves?-

Estoy sin palabras pero asentí tontamente, es lo más sensual que he visto...

-Acércate-

Me acerque al bien trabajado cuerpo frente a mi.

-Arrodíllate-

Qué querrá? Ump, me arrodillé y rivaille me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a abrir la boca y ver hacia arriba. 

-Tengo un trabajo para ti, espero no me decepciones- 

Que?! Trabajo?! P-pero qué clase de trabajo requiere que yo esté desnudo frente a rivaille?

-Sí capitán- 

ESPEREN!! Me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy justo frente a la erección de heichou!! 

-C-capitán, q-qué trabajo q-quiere que haga?-

Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor!

-Ohh es algo simple e imagino que ya intuyes que es, no?- 

Espero no se refiera a...

Narrador omnipresente 

Eren ve la gran erección frente a él con algo de miedo, esperando no sea lo que está pensando.

-Eres muy bueno leyendo a la gente, no? Que bueno. Eso nos ahorrará valioso tiempo-

Dijo el azabache mientras movía su cadera y metía su gran miembro dentro de la muy virgen y pequeña boca de eren, el cual con suerte entendía todo esto y apenas podía respirar con semejante titán en su boca.

-N-ngh! Ahh mmm-

Era lo único que salía de la ocupada boca del virginal chico. Aunque por otro lado rivaille estaba en un cuento muy, pero muy distinto.

-Ah Eren. Eres muy bueno! Seguro nunca hiciste esto antes?-

Eren apenas y entendía el hecho de que rivaille estaba a punto de violarlo, aunque si eren no se resiste no cuenta como violación, verdad?

Porque pasados unos largos minutos de levi follándose la boca de eren, este entendió todo y colocó las manos en el suelo para hacer ese "trabajo" con algo más de seguridad. Dándose cuenta que su entrepierna comenzaba a doler, llevó su mano derecha a esta para masturbarse pero al contrario de lo que esperaba un pie descalzo se le adelantó. Logrando con solo un pequeño roce estremecer por completo al menor que con su mano izquierda estaba masajeando los testículos del azabache.

"Un poco mas de esto y me correré" pensó rivaille al sentir una electricidad bajar por su abdomen hasta su miembro el cual se movía hinchado en la pequeña y casi asfixiada boca de eren.

-Ah basta. Q-quítate mocoso! Me voy ahhhh-

Y eren saco el miembro de rivaille de su boca sin dejar de masturbarlo haciendo que este se corriera en abundancia sobre su cara cayendo gran parte de semen en su boca, bajando por las comisuras de sus labios con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados logrando con solo esa imagen estremecer a levi que con mucho esfuerzo intentaba normalizar su respiración.

Pero al ver la cara tan erótica que había puesto eren, le entraron ganas de tirarlo al piso y lo folla sin compasión alguna...pero recordó el cariño y aprecio que eren le tiene y haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba empujo suavemente a eren para que se recostara sobre la pulcra cama.  
El mayor comenzó a repartir besos y caricias por todo el oscuro cuerpo del joven recluta, primero por el cuello dejando cientos de marcas que luego desaparecerían pero igualmente hacían gemir al pobre chico que creía que solo iba a hacerle una mamada pero se dio cuenta que esto iba pa' rato y decidió seguir intentando no hacer enojar a levi pues en esos momentos no estaría en condiciones para salir corriendo como todo el macho pecho depilado que era y levi no parecía tener intención de dejarlo ir hasta terminar. 

Además cuantas veces se da la oportunidad de hacer el amor con quien amas? Eren tenía que aprovechar!

Levi siguió descendiendo lentamente por su cuello y clavícula deteniéndose en su pecho para jugar con esos brotes rosa claro ya bastante duros por la excitación del oji-esmeralda, llevando sus dedos a su boca lamiendo dos dígitos y tomando el pezón derecho con los mismos soplando después haciendo que una corriente eléctrica cruzara de pies a cabeza al castaño y un sonoro gemido saliera de sus pequeños labios haciendo a levi desear escucharlo más, este siguió tirando del un poco más hinchado pezón mientras intercalaba sus tirones con soplidos y luego de unos segundos de pasar varias veces por cada pezón comenzó a succionar el izquierdo, su succión se volvió algo brusca dándole a eren un espasmo por el placer y dolor mezclados de inigualable forma en su cuerpo que se veía realmente pequeño bajo rivaille lo cual es algo realmente irónico pues rivaille mide unos 10 cm menos que él y ese "enano" era quien más placer le había provocado en su corta existencia.

Con su mano derecha levi comenzó a masturbar el despierto miembro de eren que en su locura estaba gimiendo incoherencias y arañando su espalda debido a el placer ahora duplicado por la hábil manos que se colaba en su boca y eren a pesar de su inexperiencia captó el mensaje, lamió y chupó golosamente los tres dígitos de levi, quien disfrutaba de la falsa felación que el hacia eren a sus dedos mientras masturbaba con mayor fuerza a el moreno.

-Ah ngh l-levi! P-por favor para. Y-yo voy... AH!!-

Y entonces eren se vino en abundancia al ser su primera vez y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que levi lleva sus dedos manchados de su semen a su boca y los lamió de tal manera que eren gimió sorprendido dándole paso libre a levi a que continuará con el siguiente paso.

Eren un tanto aterrado veía como levi metía uno de sus suaves y largos dedos en su entrada con lentitud, pues no quería lastimarlo.

Comenzó a mover el dígito lento y con calma esperando a que eren se acostumbrara a su intromisión en el. Aunque levi ya no sabia como estaba haciendo para no cogerse a eren sin más.

Eren se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a ese dedo pero no esperaba que otro entrara de repente,   
lo cual hizo que soltara un gemido de dolor y levi al notarlo le dio un beso realmente caliente y lleno de amor? Eren casi se queda sin aire por aquello.

Pero el lado bueno es que ya tenía tres dígitos adentro y solo gemía de placer aunque el lado malo es que la resistencia de levi se estaba yendo al carajo junto con su autocontrol haciendo que el susodicho sacara rápidamente los dedos de el interior de eren y lo colocara en cuatro sorprendiendo y asustando al implicado que si con suerte se había acostumbrado a los dedos y al pensar esto, bajó la cabeza apenado y por error vio como levi se masturbaba lubricando su (a palabras de eren) gran monstruo. 

-Ahh l-levi no va a... E-entrar es muy...- 

Eren estaba más rojo que un tomate y levi lo noto pues soltó una pequeña casi nula risa que para eren fue el paraíso.

-muy que, eren?-

Preguntó burlonamente el azabache arrastrando las letras de su nombre causando un estremecimiento al castaño.

-M-muy grande-

El joven solo pudo decir eso pues el glande de levi se introdujo de manera algo brusca dentro de él.

-Ah!! N-no s-sacalo! D-duele mucho!!-

Eran los quejidos de el sonrojado chico, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por retrasar lo inevitable.

Para levi el interior de eren es el puto paraíso!

-Mmm...Eren estas muy ah-

Levi acerco su boca el lóbulo del chico para lamer y morder en aquella zona para tranquilizar un poco a eren.

-Eres delicioso-

Fue un íntimo y dulce susurro pero eren al escuchar aquello no pudo hacer más que girar un poco su cabeza y plantarle un beso demasiado caliente y voraz a levi, quien en medio del beso mordió su labio superior al mismo tiempo que metía la mitad de su miembro en eren el cual al notarlo se aferró a las sabanas de levi al punto que este pensó que las rompería.

Levi continuo brindándole besos, caricias y mordidas a la espalda de eren como intentando reclamarlo como su propiedad tal vez por instinto o simplemente por el puro gozo de hacerlo.

Eren sintió que su capitán en algún punto de las caricias termino de meter todo su miembro en el. Esto le hizo dar un gran y impudoroso gemido de lo que parecía ser una muy dispareja mezcla de insufrible dolor e incontenibles ganas de más.

Pasaron un par de segundos que fueron eternos para levi que había recuperado algo de autocontrol y se había quedado quieto esperando a que eren le diera el "permiso" para moverse.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada de desesperación y temor a la vez que asintió levemente dándole a entender a levi que estaba listo para la acción.

Levi al ver ese pequeño gesto le brillaron los ojos de excitación pues ver a su eren, el chico titán, tan sumiso abajo de el lo tenia a el límite de su resistencia.

Y sin esperar un segundo más comenzó con un vaivén, lento, tranquilo, casi inocente.

Al principio eren se quejo un poco e incluso le pidió parar, pero eso no estaba en los pervertidos planes de rivaille, cuyo miembro creció un poco en el interior de eren, provocando un largo y ruidoso quejido acompañado de un fino rio de lagrimas que brotaban sin control por los ojos color turquesa del menor y rivaille al darse cuenta de esto movió su mano derecha a el miembro desatendido de eren para intentar desviar su dolor con placer y tal parece que una vez más las decisiones del capitán levi fueron las correctas pues los gemidos de eren pasaron poco a poco de dolor a placer al ritmo en que su capitán aceleró la velocidad de su mano junto con la profundidad de sus embestidas hasta que encontró aquel punto en el interior de eren que lo ponía como gata en celo en primavera.

-Eren. Te gusta aquí?-

Preguntó el mayor a eren en ese particular tono pícaro y a la vez de broma que pocas veces se escuchaba salir de la demandante boca del capitán

-Ah ahh... S-sí ca-capitán por favor más!!...-

Dijo como pudo el chico que en ese momento levantaba su trasero solo para que su amante tocara de nuevo ese punto mágico, mientras se preguntaba cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía semejante botón de placer dentro de sí, aunque más tarde se respondió que era porque nunca antes le habían dado por detrás... ni por delante ya que él, es totalmente virgen en cuerpo y alma, bueno, era ya que justo ahora había dejado de serlo.

-Ah... C-capitán no tan rapido! O voy a...-

Pidió como pudo el pequeño eren y justo cuando estaba a punto de liberarse, levi tomó su prepucio y con él cubrió su glande evitando que se viniera y haciendo que eren llorara y suplicara por que lo dejara venir más fue en vano ya que levi tenía otras ideas.

Como por ejemplo el sacar de dios sabe dónde, un anillo sexual (Cortesía de hanji) poniendoselo a el hinchado miembro de eren de modo que no se podría venir hasta que el lo quisiera.

-AHHHH...C-capitán ngh q-qué es e-eso?.. Qu-quite-melo... D-duele mucho!-

Decía eren con un, ahora gran rio de lagrimas brotando por sus mejillas que caían a la cama junto con las gotas de pre-semen que salieron de su miembro antes de que levi le pusiera eso.

Eren se preguntaba si esa cosa la habría creado hange o que? Porque nunca había visto un artefacto tan macabro como ese y posiblemente esa pregunta se le ocurrió sólo por la embriagadora mezcla que rivaille mantenía a la perfección en el.  
Por un lado el insoportable dolor de que te detengan una corrida y el asfixiante placer que lograba darle ese enano en su interior y en sus pezones que ya estaban más que duros y rojos de tantos mordiscos y chupetones que le había dado el azabache.

Levi al sentir su corrida cerca le quitó el anillo a eren y este soltó un gemido de satisfacción increíblemente ruidoso, levi agradeció estar solos en el edificio y siguió con las penetraciones a la par de unos candentes y a la vez fugaces besos,en los cuales habían mordidas, guerras de lenguas, choques de dientes y más cosas que no se me permite nombrar.

-AH L-LEVI... Ahhhh ahhh ngh-

Fue lo dicho por eren al correrse por segunda vez.

-Ah eren wow... Eres increíblemente cálido, sabías?-

Picó rivaille con la clara intención de sonrojar a eren. Cosa que logró pues el chico parecía el titan colosal, solo le faltaba soltar vapor y eso casi pasa de no ser porque levi se dio cuenta de algo de lo que ninguno se había percatado.

Había una lucecita roja parpadeando en una esquina de la habitación... Hange inventó las cámaras como decía ella y esas huevadas solo transmitían escenas en directo...

Fin!

**Author's Note:**

> He de admitir que me cuesta un poco subir esto, ya que es bastante... feo, siendo sincera, como sea, aquí lo tienen y espero no sean muy crueles con mi pequeño relato *inserte risa pendeja aquí*


End file.
